A New World
by Ally Inu
Summary: Sasuke, a cocky mapmaker and his trouble making guide, Naruto. They must learn to work together or suffer the consequences. SasuNaru Set in Canada around 16001800
1. The New World

The New World

(Re-submitted because I wanted to edit it and fix it up abit)

(Mostly in Sasuke POV this chapter)

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

"SCREAM"

FLASHBACK

Summary:

SasuNaru, AU.

Sasuke, an orphaned scout sent to map and chart Ontario, Canada (year 1650) meets Naruto. Naruto is a friendly Native-American/European guide. Upon seeing the simple settlements and the 'brutish ways,' he is convinced they are nothing but barbaric fools. But with new hard ships a head and new discoveries, he will have to learn to work with his guide or suffer the consequences.

Prologue

"There are few towns in our lands," Naruto commented, looking at the relatively small amount of things Sasuke had packed. Most people he had brought into the wilderness many strange and useful things on their journeys, but Sasuke had relatively little. Some map making equipment, tools, a canoe and some clothing. He straightened his pack on his back with a sigh, feeling the leather straps dig in painfully.

"Yes, but I plan to live simply." Sasuke commented, still watching the path they were following. The twigs under his feet snapped, the wind blowing his raven hair back. He stopped a moment to view the lake they were walking around, seeing a beautiful blue pool shimmering back at him. Naruto. Sasuke almost flinched, remembering the day he had met Naruto. It was more awkward than he had intended.

FLASHBACK

Sasuke traveled around the large village, memorizing as many places and strange things as he could. This world was foreign and appeared quite simple. He was thankful he learned many languages abroad; English, French and Native being a few. He listened in on the fur-traders, observed the canoe making. This information may become vital, Sasuke thought with apprehension. He watched as the cooked the fish and other meats; learned as much as he could in the week he had to spend their before the journey.

Sasuke soon found his time up was too soon, but made no complaint. He headed to the chief of the village's home. The chief's home was obvious, the beautiful statues and totem poles marking the large house entrance. There were totem poles littering around the area, the trees bordering the village seemed to loom.

SMACK.

Sasuke stumbled, having walked into something. No- someone. Dazed blue eyes looked up at him. "Watch where you're going, you bastard!"

Sasuke's eyebrows rose. This boy could speak French? So could he. "I'm sorry." He said dully, stepping around the boy's fallen form. How clumsy.

"Say it like you mean it!" The boy cried, stepping to his feet. He gave him an apprehensive glare. 'What a bastard!' Naruto thought angrily. 'You say "I'm sorry!" when you knock people over!!'

"Sorry." Again, he held no sincerity in his words. A man put his hand on the boy's shoulders.

"He said he was sorry Naruto, Leave him alone," The brown haired man sighed, the scar across his nose twitching in annoyance. His brown hair was up in a pony tail, his eyes still on Naruto.

"Ok…." Naruto said reproachfully. "I accept your apology."

Sasuke sighed and nodded, continuing to the chief's house. He was going to ask the chief for the best guide he had. He was already paid handsomely, so he had more than enough or any guide. Even though he was the sole heir to the firm and power of the Uchiha compound; he had insisted on making his own living, as any stubborn teen would.

Kakashi had taken over the firm in the mean time; but for now he would just make sure the youngest Uchiha would not do anything else to hastily. Ever since his parents died at the hands of an unknown murderer the poor boy had changed. Itachi disappeared; his family had died and all at a young age. What was a 5 year old boy to do with a firm and riches? So; Kakashi took over, over seeing most decisions and investments.

"You want our best?" The chief asked her hair in two low pony tails. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Come out, Naruto." She called, the blonde haired boy from before stepping out from the shadows. Sasuke was slightly surprised; he had known someone had come in but no so stealthily and closely. He nodded, trying to act unfazed by Naruto's actions. Sasuke gave him a haughty look, he had done better. But Sasuke had to admit, he was good.

The boy gave Sasuke an evil look. 'Looks like the adventure has already begun,' Sasuke thought dryly. 'Damn….'

"You called me, Tsunade?" Naruto asked, his eyes not leaving Sasuke's form. Naruto looked annoyed. Sasuke scowled.

"Yes. Meet your client, Sasuke Uchiha. You treat him well; he has paid us handsomely and an alliance may be formed if he is pleased with your actions. His family has power over military and law." Tsunade sighed, taking a sip of alcohol. She kicked a log into the fire. She looked at the strange European drink and smiled. 'This stuff is good.' Tsunade thought, shooing Sasuke and Naruto away.

"Be safe, Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade waved at them, saying good bye. They were probably going to stock up and stick around the village, but Tsunade was also leaving; on a trip to form an alliance with a few other tribes, Such as those 'Hidden in the Sand.' She grimaced at the thought of not making them; if war came around it would be ugly. But then again, she had always thought of war as ugly.

Sasuke almost flinched under the glare Naruto gave him, but did not. This boy would not get the best of him, he was determined this 'Naruto' would certainly not.

END FLASHBACK

Sasuke sighed, examining the rest of the party that had come with them until they met Fort William. There were the traders, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee and Choji which were rather rough looking. There was the businessman Neji, who ran a fur company and his cousin, the heiress Hinata of the Company. A few fiancées came along to see their husbands, who were Sakura and Ino. They were heading there for one reason or another; but the trip was only 3 days in. He would go through the charted area and after that……it was up to him, his guide and who ever else dared to venture into the wilderness with them. He re-adjusted his pack and shifted nervously as another wolf howl rang through the night.

"When do we set up camp?" Sasuke questioned, seeing the almost set.

"Soon. There is a clearing up ahead; just wait. Geez." Naruto told him, seeing the girls whine about the loads on their back. Hinata remained silent. Naruto sighed, tired of hearing the whining.

"Right." Sasuke answered, picking up the pace. He had a schedule to keep; he did not want to stay anymore time then necessary in this strange land. He slapped away a mosquito, sighing. This was going to be a long year. He pinched his nose. 'I have to get along with him, I have to get along with him, I have to get along with him…' Was the only thoughts that passed Sasuke's mind. He saw the clearing and attempted to clear his thoughts. A thought really struck him.

'I'm stuck with the bastard.'

End Prologue.

I re-uploaded it because I hated it…..It was late a night and the idea wouldn't leave me alone. cries Soooo…. Who do you think is going to stick around for the journey? Who will they meet? What will they find? Should I continue this fic? REVIEW!


	2. Into the New World!

Chapter 2:

Into the New World!

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

"SCREAM"

FLASHBACK

(Mostly Naruto POV this Chapter)

Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head, letting his blonde hair fall limp as he removed the hair tie in the back of his head, the tie falling into his calloused hands. He watched the man in front of him, his client, Uchiha Sasuke. Jealousy bit at the back of his throat as he watched the midnight hair slide from side to side, his calm and collect demure never leaving his face. Naruto bit his lip, comparing them both. He never understood why the 2 fiancées liked Sasuke so much; he really wasn't……ok he was; he was good looking, rich and smart. It seemed those were the only things that mattered lately, the Europeans coming to his remote village really shaking things up.

He let his mind finally go blank, just staring down the some-what worn pathway that lead towards their destination. He could finally see the clearing; the trees becoming thinner and the ground becoming less littered with debris that fell from the trees. He shifted his pack and sped up; motioning for everyone to do the same. He heard the wolf's call ring out again, it was quieter and shorter this time. He was relieved; it seemed the pack was moving on.

"If we don't get the tents up soon, it will be dark. So everyone hurry up and start unpacking!" Naruto called, the clearing becoming obvious. "Finally," Naruto sighed, reaching their destination for the night. He would be meeting up with Gaara's group along the path, along with his sister and brother. They would spend one night all together at the meeting point and then trek their way into the Fort. Naruto sighed, wondering who else he might meet at the famous "Meeting Point."

The meeting point was also the land mark of around in between the Native-land and the Non-native (Europeans, etcetera.) It also split into three path ways; there 2 routes by land and one by water, a large stream which lead to another Fort in Southern areas of the continent. He was going to stock up more in the Fort, check in with the other Natives of the area and purchase a canoe. He always enjoyed it when he traveled; he met new people, saw things from people all around the world and shared fantastic stories, both myth and facts.

Naruto mentally went over who was sharing tents, checking them off mentally. Shino and Kiba were sharing, Hinata had her own private teepee, and she was an heiress, Just like Neji who also had a private teepee. Sasuke was sharing with him (At this, Naruto scowled), Shikamaru and Choji were sharing and Lee had insisted on bringing his own teepee, saying something about 'youthfulness.'

Naruto sighed, scratching his back as he finished setting up his teepee, smiling at the work he'd done. He stretched for a moment, looking around to see everyone else had not finished putting up theirs. He walked towards the nearest person, Hinata and began putting up hers. She smiled and thanked him for her help, her blush turning a deep shade of red. He shrugged it off and finished putting up the tent, walking towards someone else who needed help; though Kiba fought against him claiming he didn't need it.

THE NEXT DAY

Sasuke sighed, seeing as he again did not bring an interesting book to read. This day was becoming duller and duller, nothing but routine work and complaining. The girls especially liked clinging and whining to him, which annoyed Sasuke to no end.

Why didn't they just whine at the guide, the man who could actually DO SOMETHING about their problems? He rubbed his forehead, feeling a migraine come on quickly. He attempted to clear his thoughts and just enjoy the beautiful scenery, silently admiring the blonde in front of his as well. He shook his head. What on earth was he doing?!

He made a startled noise as a fox flew out of the foliage and clung to his shirt. Naruto waved it off, laughing.

Naruto laughed. "I think he likes you." He giggled, grinning at the small fox. Sasuke stared at the tiny creature as it made a small purring noise; it seemed to be quite comfortable, lodging itself into a pocket of his baggy sweater. He didn't have the heart to throw the small kit out, but it was annoying.

"It is a kit of Kyuubi," Naruto said, smiling at the tiny creature as it poked its head out of Sasuke's pocket. "I found Kyuubi in a cruel trap, so I let it go." Naruto stated, looking thoughtful. "I named it after my spirit guide, Kyuubi."

Spirit Guides- The animals or other beings which most Natives-Americans see through different ceremonies that will guide them through adulthood. (I'm not getting into detail though, because this is going to be a non-specific fan fiction)

Sasuke POV

Sasuke nodded, knowing something or other about them. They were important for young adulthood development, if he remembered right. They would 'guide' people through adulthood. He re-tied his low pony tail, the raven locks falling out of place. Naruto was always so surprised at how clean Sasuke's hair was, considering how far they were from civilization that could provide services like hair care.

Naruto POV

He heard the kit's groan and looked over to see the kit getting its ears getting scratched, the purring becoming louder. Naruto almost wanted to laugh, seeing as Sasuke looked like he could kill but had a small animal content in his arms. He refrained from laughing (barely) because his relationship with Sasuke was still being tested. He didn't feel like being with someone who hated him for a year, so he would have to learn to settle their arguments. No matter how wrong Sasuke's side was.

He continued to guide them, admiring the scenery. He knew Kyuubi would come around eventually, looking for her kit. He smiled. Naruto couldn't wait to see Sasuke's face when he met Kyuubi! He giggled, earning strange looks from his companions. He waved it off and kept walking, the smile never leaving his face.

Sasuke POV

He gave Naruto a strange look, but kept walking. What was so funny? He looked around. It certainly wasn't him they were laughing at, that was all he knew. He sighed, feeling the kit nibble his fingers. He searched a pant pocket and brought out a bag with a few berries and handed it to the kit, it ate them quickly. Sasuke sighed as he felt the kit snuggle closer. What a nuisance! Still, he couldn't bring himself to hate it or take it away.

He kept walking, the wind blowing in a storm. He looked at the clouds coming their way and grimaced, they were rain clouds. He looked at Naruto, who was unfazed.

Naruto began to talk, saying "There's a storm coming this way. We have to hurry up a bit, so lunch might be a bit short," (At this, Choji groaned) "We also need to set up camp earlier, so we all MUST work together." At this, Sasuke glared.

Naruto picked up the pace, sighing as Sasuke's eyes never once left his back.

End Chapter!

Next Chapter:

The Incoming Storm and Meeting Kyuubi.

Preview:

"What the hell is that, N-Naruto?!" Kiba stuttered, eyeing the creature wearily. He could feel Akamaru shaking and he forest become quiet.

"That, Kiba, is Kyuubi." Naruto said, looking the creature in the eye. "C'mon out Kyuubi, you're scaring the clients."

A low growl was heard and a giant fox stepped into their paths, its eyes a pitch black. Its body stance was rigid, eyeing the people Naruto had brought with him. "Meet Kyuubi."


	3. A Fox's Tail! The trouble with Kyuubi!

"Speaking"  
'Thoughts'

"SCREAM"

FLASHBACK

(Again, mostly Naruto POV)

Naruto sighed, feeling the wind get harsher. He knew the incoming storm would be a hard one, he could tell. The clouds were large and dark, but certainly not the worst he'd seen. If he was lucky; it would blow over in a few hours. He saw several bushes move, a shadow circling him.

"What the hell is that, N-Naruto?!" Kiba stuttered, eyeing the creature wearily. He could feel Akamaru shaking and he forest become quiet.

"That, Kiba, is Kyuubi." Naruto said, looking the creature in the eye. "C'mon out Kyuubi, you're scaring the clients."

A low growl was heard and a giant fox stepped into their paths, its eyes a pitch black. Its body stance was rigid, eyeing the people Naruto had brought with him. "Meet Kyuubi."

The animal let out a low growl, as though responding to its name. "Kyuubi, this is Sasuke-" Naruto pointed to Sasuke. "He's been taking good care of your kit."

Kyuubi's muscles became less tense, but she still remained in a pouncing position. Sasuke tried not to stare Kyuubi in the eyes, because doing that would be a direct threat to the animal. Instead; he tried to entertain himself by petting the kit. It purred louder, the small animal playfully nipping his fingers. Sasuke scowled at this, while Ino and Sakura hid behind the Lee, Shikamaru and Choji.

Kyuubi let out a few whines and yips while the smaller animal answered back in more high-pitched rushed sounds. 'Kyuubi's voice was obviously more mature,' Sasuke thought, beginning to put the kit down. The kit yipped in annoyance as it was removed from its lint-filled home. Kyuubi growled at this and Sasuke quickly placed the small animal back into his pocket. The kit began purring again and Kyuubi relaxed.

"Kyuubi, is there anyone in the area?" Naruto asked, hoping it was a yes. Kyuubi yipped. A growl was a no, a yip or yowl; a yes. 'So Gaara's around here, huh?' Naruto thought. 'I guess we were closer to them then we thought.'

"Kyuubi, we need to get through." Naruto stated, motioning for Kyuubi to move. Sasuke again tried to put the kit down, but the kit protested again. Kyuubi growled. Sasuke sighed. 'It looks like I'm stuck with the little fur ball.' Sasuke scowled and brought it up again, scratching it behind the ears. Again; it purred.

"Just keep it for now, ok Sasuke?" Naruto asked pensively, hoping Sasuke would say 'yes.' He was on ok terms with Kyuubi, but he really didn't want to test his luck TOO much. He was surprised she didn't maul Sasuke, but was happy she did not.

"……………..Fine." Sasuke agreed, hoping the animal would leave. Kyuubi turned her tail; leaving. Sasuke tried to finally put the kit down.

"YIP!" The small creature cried; feeling its comfy home again leave. He was on his knees, letting the kit down. He looked up; he was face to face with angry Kyuubi. He kept his cool, let out a deep breath and gingerly placed the kit back into his pocket. The kit purred again; Kyuubi left again.

'HOW LONG AM I GOING TO HAVE TO KEEP IT?!' Rampant thoughts crossed Sasuke's mind, it really had startled him when he came face to face with an angry Kyuubi.

"You-you're going to have to keep it, Sasuke." Naruto stuttered, glad Kyuubi decided not to rip his throat out. Naruto was use to the friendlier Kyuubi, but now that Kyuubi was a protective mother…oh wow; he was scared. "This entire area is Kyuubi's domain. I really wouldn't test my luck if I were you…" Naruto sighed, squirming under Sasuke's annoyed look.

'Fabulous. I've got an annoying little kit and it's beast of an angry mother breathing down my back. FANTASTIC!' Sasuke growled, sighing. He shook his head and began to walk down the path, motioning them to follow. Naruto sighed; happy that Kyuubi had calmed down and left.

He never knew what an angry mother Kyuubi was!

End chapter! It was sort of a filler chapter, but I felt like submitting it. Happy Holidays! I need a name for the fox. Any ideas? I was thinking of naming it Ramen or something, but I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
